Silent Lover
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: Liley.AU. Lilly is picked on her sexuality and stops talking. Then one day well working at 'Dane's Stables' Lilly meets the one person that might be able to fix her... Horses, love, soccer... it can't get much better
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

OMG! Its been awhile since I wrote something. There is a personal reason for that. My best friend found out I like her and she said she doesn't feel the same so I went two days full of crying when I was alone. - Labor day weekend. Anyways. I'm back and just as love struck as before. I was thinking of her and I knew I wanted another Liley for my fans so... this happend! I like the idea myself. **Note: This is femslash! Don't like then don't read!** and to all my fans that are reading,_ 'thanks for sticking with my lack of updates. I hope you enjoy!' **and I'm always sorry about g**_**_rammer and I own __nothing_**

* * *

For the past three it has been a secret to Seaview High that one of its own was a gay. Some feared her and others hated her. She only had three true friends. Oliver, Joannie, and Sara, the four had been friends for years. Knowing that everyone at school besides them, hated her only bugged her every second of the day, everyday. She didn't let it show, but she cried herself to sleep every night and she was scared to get up every morning.

"Lillain!" her named being yelled got her to look up at the teacher in front of her. When the teacher turned back around she went back to writing her English notes. It wasn't that she didn't like the class, no she loved writing. She had notebooks at home filled with her thoughts and anything else that she came up with. It was her outlet. She just had more on her mind than most teenagers.

The bell rang and Lilly ran out of her class going straight to lunch. If she got there in time she wouldn't be bugged the pig headed football jocks. Before everyone found out she was pound and important member of the soccer team. Well that was 'til…. That is another story. Long story short she isn't on the team anymore. Grabbing her lunch Lilly ran out of the lunch room as fast as she could.

She sat on the roof of the building away from everyone else. No one had classes in the classrooms on the top floor so she was safe to be herself without anyone getting in the way. She wouldn't cry at school. Even if she didn't wear make up she want to have to go the bath and clean the tears away. She let herself get lost in thought and her memories.

When school was over she ran to her aunt's house. Megan took her in when her mother and father wouldn't raise her. When her parents found out she was gay they kicked her out and on the curve. Her aunt Megan took her in and treated her like her own daughter. It didn't bug her that Lilly was gay and even 'talked' to her about girls. The moment she opened the door to the house she put her bag on the floor and went to the kitchen.

When she had a sandwich in her hand Megan came down stairs looking frustrated and on the phone.

"Jesus! Can't you guys run the place without me? Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Megan said before shutting her cell phone.

Megan was five foot eight, blonde, much like Lilly, and she had hazel eyes. Lilly was the only one in the family that had blue eyes. She looked over at Lilly and sighed. It was her day off and they couldn't do the move without her. She closed her eyes for a minute pinching the bridge of her nose thinking of what to do. Then she looked at the 16 year old in her kitchen, sandwich in hand.

"Lilly. I'm sorry honey, but we have to go down to the stables. Would you mind working a little well I deal with business?"

Lilly nodded and ate the rest of her sandwich. When she was younger she was a lot more talkative, but after everyone started to pick on her because of her sexuality, she just stopped talking completely. She still nodded and made hand gestures to what she wanted, but she couldn't and wouldn't speak. The doctor said that she got so scared that she had locked her words inside her when it started. He also said that it would take awhile for her to 'find' the words again. She hadn't spoken a word for two years straight. And with that she become extremely shy.

It was hard on her friends. At first she wouldn't give a sign that she was listening. For awhile they thought she went deaf as well. Ever since she started working at Megan's stable and horse riding school she had gotten better. She would smile every now and again as she washed the horses or when she was bring them out to be in the fields. The doctor said it was good sign, but she still had a ways to go.

Megan and Lilly went to the red pick up in the driveway then drove there way to the stables. Lilly watched the trees pass by and started to smile when she noticed how close they were to the stables. Megan glanced at Lilly and shook her head. She couldn't understand how her own sister could let the beautiful and caring girl on her own. She tries her best to be there for Lilly, but the no talking thing had its way to mess with her trying.

"Alrighty then. We're here Lils, but I'm sure you already know that." Megan says getting out of the truck.

Lilly got out of the truck as quickly has she could and she noticed a man with short brown hair was standing by Maxwell, the manager of the stable. Megan owned the stable and when ever anyone new was joining the stable she had to be there and show them around. It was how things worked, but it was a pain in the ass sometimes.

At the moment the stable housed 24 horses. Five owned by Megan, well four seeing she gave one to Lilly so she had a horse to ride whenever. The other 19 belonged to the people having there horses stabled there. No kids from school owned a horse so it was her get away from everything. That and the stable was a good hour trip away from her school. Lilly was glad that she would have another horse to look after.

Megan had three stable hands before Lilly came around, and then she only had Lilly. Lilly did the work of the three with joy so she took the money she saved from only paying one stable hand instead of three to pay for more gear.

Megan looked at Lilly and said quietly, "I'll come get you when it's over."

Lilly lifted a questioning eyebrow and Megan knew what that eyebrow meant. Megan nodded and Lilly smiled brightly before going to the stable to start working. Megan looked back at the man and Maxwell. She smiled before holding out her hand nicely.

"Megan Dane. The owner, and you are…"

"Robby Stewart."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart."

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Note: Lilly was in soccer in 8th grade and they started to pick on her Freshmen year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Ok again sorry for grammer. It isn't my strong point :). Anyways. I was homesick today.. (I've been sick a lot lately, but my dad finally made me stay home). Anyways... when I'm sick or have free time that is when I update. I hope everyone that reviewed Likes this chapter!

* * *

Lilly cleaned the stalls and combed the horses with a soft smile on her lips. The current horse she was combing was gray Tennessee walking horse. He shook his head and she smiled petting him before she picked up her soap bucket. Locking the door on the stall she went into the tack room down the hall to clean up. She had a few pieces of hay in her hair and went working in a stable you could never wash your hands enough.

When she was clean and she put her cleaning stuff away she walked down to the last stall on the right. In the stall was a black, mare, quarter horse. Lilly smiled at the horse and it shook its head before nudging her right shoulder. She smiled and stepped into the stall. She patted the horse's back before checking to make sure everything was ok and that now had tried to get her out of the stall without her. It was funny really. Clarissa, the horse, only listened to one person. Even when she was a horse for training kids how to ride she didn't listen well.

The first week Lilly moved in with Megan and they went down to the stable the horse seemed to calm down then Lilly was near by. Then after Lilly took her for her first ride with her, Clarissa wouldn't let anyone else handle her. If they tried, she would kick walls 'til she ended up breaking something.

When Lilly was sure she was fine she grabbed hold of Clarissa's red harness and opened the stall door. Walking Clarissa to the front of the stable she got on the horse's back and patted the side of her neck softly. No words were needed. Clarissa and Lilly had a connection. Clarissa walked around for a bit before Lilly patted her once more before holding on more. Clarissa then started trot, then canter and finally gallop. Lilly lined her up with a fence and quickly Clarissa jumped the three foot fence without a problem. On the other side of the fence Lilly slowed Clarissa down and she was smiling at the horse.

Looking back at the fence Lilly felt proud. She had finally done it bareback. Megan was going to get pissed if she found out that Lilly did that bareback and without a helmet. Lilly shook her head like Clarissa had done earlier to clear the thought only to have it come back with Megan's voice.

"Lilly! Get over here!"

Lilly turned Clarissa around and backed up before jumping the fence again at a gallop. Megan shook her head as Lilly walked over to her. She was going to yell at her for jumping the fence, but she knew it was pointless. Lilly was one of a kind.

"Mr. Stewart. This is my stable hand Lilly. Lilly this is the man who is having his daughter's horse stabled here."

Lilly held out her hand. And he shook it saying, "Nice to meet you Lilly."

Lilly nodded and he looked at her questioning before he looked back over at Megan. He bowed slightly before he went to his car to get the entrance fee from his wallet he left in the car. Megan looked over at Lilly and Lilly hung her head slightly to let Megan know she knew was in trouble. Lilly was waiting for the stern talking to, but she got pulled into a hug instead. She looked up questioningly at aunt who just smiled back at her. Megan kissed her forehead before she started to walk away.

"You her mother?" Robby asks after seeing the display.

"My niece, but I might as well be her mother." Megan answered freezing when she realized what she had said.

Lilly looked back at Megan seeing she had heard what she had said and just nodded before she went into the barn. Being mute meant she got to see things different than others. Her hearing and everything else seemed to be slightly heightened.

After Lilly put Clarissa away she walked around the stable knowing that she would be leaving in a few minutes. Then she heard a horse wily and she ran to the sound. She saw a white horse with blue spots on its thigh bucking a girl with long brown hair curled up in a ball against a stall door. Lilly knew by how much they looked a like that it was the Stewart girl.

Without thinking Lilly pulled the girl closer to her then she slowly walked up to the stallion. She managed to get a hold of the horse's harness and calmed him down by rubbing his nose. They both heard running then all of a sudden Maxwell, Megan and Robby were standing by them. Megan noticed that Lilly was tending to a horse and was leading him away so she spoke to the Stewarts.

"Hey! Hey!." Miley yelled after Lilly trying to thank her.

"Are you alright Miles?" Robby asked his daughter.

"Yeah Daddy I'm alright. If it wasn't for her I don't what I would have done."

"What happened?"

"Blue jeans saw a snake and freaked. I think it went outside." Miley told them.

"I'll get Lilly to go after it. LILLY!" Megan told them then yelled.

A few minutes later Lilly appeared and stood still waiting orders. At work Megan was her boss. At home she was her aunt who loved her to no end. Sometimes, like the hug, the two mix together. Megan smiled at the Stewarts before she looked back over at Lilly.

"Can you go find the snake the scared Blue jeans?" Lilly nodded, "Thanks hon."

Then Lilly walked off. Miley watched her wondering why she didn't say anything. She looked at her father with a lifted eyebrow in wonder. He looked over at Megan asking her with his eyes to tell Miley just a little to understand. Living with Lilly and her inability to speak thaught Megan how to read faces a little. She knew that she had to explain to Miley about Lilly. Everyone else knew a little about her so Miley could know enough to understand.

"Miley. Lilly is mute. She tries to express how she is feeling and what she wants so try and understand. She's a good girl. Just been though a lot of crap."

"What kind of crap?" Miley asks.

"It isn't my place to say. Get to know her she just might find a way to tell you." Megan said before walking away.

"It was nice meeting you Robby. Miley."

"Yeah, you too Megan." Robby said before he told his daughter, "We should be getting home." And Miley nods.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_**A/N:**_ yay! I love the weekend! Now you guys are with me when it comes to the story. I had the first half wrote out when I posted the last chapter, but I didn't have time to finish it. And for everyone that review ty! And I'm feeling better, but I will still be posting. I hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly...

* * *

When Lilly and Megan got back to the house Megan started supper and Lilly started her homework. For being picked on and bullied at school she was very smart. She worked on her AP homework and glance at Megan every now and again. When Megan was sure the food didn't need her to watch it she turned and watch Lilly.

"How was your day Lils?" she asked.

Lilly looked up and smiled which told Megan she hadn't gotten picked on a lot. Then she looked to the left and Megan also knew that she got in trouble though. She sighed and she noticed that Lilly was deep in thought. Then she started to rapidly blink like she was coming out of her day dream. She looked up lifted her shoulders to make it look like she was sighing seeing she couldn't really sigh.

"I'm sure it'll get better. And if not look at it this way, only two more years."

Lilly rolled her eyes and went back to her AP math homework. Megan put her head on the counter next to Lilly's homework. Lilly saw this and stood up and went behind her aunt. Then she rubbed Megan's shoulders, who, just moaned and sighed. Out of the corner of her eye Lilly noticed that the food needed to be stirred so she let go of Megan's shoulders and stirred the rice in the pan. She moved the hot dogs around before she went back to rubbing Megan's shoulders.

This is how there relationship worked. They looked out for each other. They were more like sisters than aunt and niece. Megan looked up at Lilly and smiled watched how Lilly got lost in what she was doing. She knew Lilly had a big heart, but she didn't know how much that heart had been scarred or removed by the kids at school. Lilly met her eyes and smiled lightly at her aunt before moving away to put her homework away.

During there supper they both went to bed. Lilly laid down and looked at the walls of her room before she fell into a deep slumber. It was normal for her to sleep hard seeing her life was hard, but her doctor said it could help her find the words.

The next day, being Saturday, found Lilly and Megan both a work. Well Lilly was brushing Blue jeans she heart footsteps then a sweet voice.

"Well good morning Lilly."

Lilly turned around to see Miley standing by the door with a saddle and rains. Lilly smiled shyly at Miley before she finished brushing the girl's horse. She patted the horse with a smile before she left the stall. Miley shook her head and watched where Lilly had disappeared to for a little before she put the tack on her horse.

Lilly looked around all the stalls and remembered in her head which ones she was going to let out into the field and which horses she was going to leave in their stall. She pick seven horses and took them out one by one before she went to Megan's office. She saw her aunt staring at a piece of paperwork that had a bunch of numbers on it and she was trying to figure out what the outcome was. Lilly took the paper and solved the problem with a quick glance. She handed the paper back with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, show off." Megan mumbled softly only making Lilly smirk more.

"Well I think we should leave soon." Lilly shook her head 'no'.

"You want to stay?" Megan asked like she didn't believe Lilly, but Lilly nodded 'yes'.

"I guess. Come let me know when you want to leave." And Lilly nodded again before leaving.

Just as she left the office Miley walked in with Blue jeans still in full tack. Miley smiled then looked down at her feet asking, "Lilly can't you do me a favor please? You don't have to though."

Lilly just nodded to let her know that she would do it. Miley smiled then put her legs together smiling shyly. She looked down then looked at Lilly before she asked her question.

"Would you mind watching Blue jeans for like a second? I have to pee and I don't think I can get him to his stall in time."

Lilly took the horse's reigns and Miley ran down the hall to the restroom. Lilly glanced at the horse before she pulled on the reigns to tell him to follow her. When they got down to his stall Lilly lead him in and took off his tack. When she was down with that she took the brush from her pocket and started to brush the horse. He shook his head and she scratched him with a smile.

Being quite Miley watched Lilly and leaned against the stall door. Lilly looked over at Miley and smiled at the girl before going back to work. Miley opened the stall door and walked next to Lilly watching how she brushed Blue jeans and found it different.

"You mind teaching me how you brush him?" Miley asked softly.

Lilly slowly grabbed Miley's hand and placed it on Blue jeans's back to let her feel the horse's slow heart beat. Then Lilly took her other hand and place it on the brush and squeezed it to tell Miley to hold her hand. When she was sure Miley was hanging on she made Miley brush the quarter horse at the beat of his heart beat. Blue jeans hung his head and closed his eyes.

The thing was Miley wasn't looking at Blue jeans. She was only looking at Lilly. Lilly smiled at Miley and lifted her hand off the brush before she put hers on back on Miley's. She moved her hand gently then just laid it on her hand letting Miley lead her hand.

"Lilly?" a voice called from outside the stall.

Both girls looked away from each other and got out of the stall to see Megan. Megan smiled at the two girls and noticed Miley had Lilly's horse brush. She didn't say anything, but kept smiling. She noticed they were waiting for something and she realized that she had called her niece in the first place.

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go check out the feed shipping. I can come back and get you though…" Megan said slowly.

Lilly shook her head and Megan walked away. Lilly smiled at Miley and they went back into the stall. Miley finished brushing Blue jeans and Lilly leaned against the door watching her. When Miley was finished she handed the brush to Lilly who left and put it away. After a minute or so of being bored Miley walked down to the tack room. She passed a black quarter horse. She looked at it then walked over to touch it, but as the horse rammed into the stall door she felt arms around her waist pulling her away from the horse. She felt the flannel shirt and the blue jeans so she knew who was holding her.

"I take it she doesn't like people Lilly?" Miley said not looking back at Lilly, but at the mare in front of her. She felt Lilly nod then let go of her waist. She turned around to Lilly and said, "Ok I get it. No go by that horse." Lilly answered her with a nod.

"Thanks … again…" Miley said blushing slightly.

Lilly smiled and then she noticed Megan was back from checking the feed shipment. Megan walked over to them and glance at Clarissa before she looked back at the girls.

"You ready to go Lils?" Lilly nodded and they started to walk away when Miley ran up to her.

"Hey. I almost forgot something." Miley said handing Lilly a note before walking away with a smile.

Getting into the truck Lilly buckled up then opened the note, reading it.

_'Lilly. Here is my phone number. I like you and I know you'll make a good friend. Seeing you can't talk yet, we can talk thought text. See you later. Miley.'_

* * *

**A/N2::**

OMG I love this chapter the most so far... I can finally get into how they start to get to understand a little better and then I can bring the problem I have for this story in... I don't think I've ever loved a story so much! **PLEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN SAY YOU READ IT AND THAT WOULD BE FINE! EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** I know it is short, but I promise it is worth it. I had to get this out of the way and my ideas are gone for now. I'm just a little stressed and... sorry. Anyways. I hope to update in the next few days if I can.

* * *

Lilly was slowly rubbing her arm in class. On her way into math one of the football players had pushed her into a locker. Sitting down in the back she listened to the teacher waiting for lunch. She had cold lunch today so no one was going to be picking on her too much. Lucky for her Miley went to a privet school in another town. When the bell rang she ran out of her class fast and went to her special lunch spot.

Once Lilly was at her spot she pulled out her phone and texted, _'hey I missed you'_

Not even two seconds later Miley texted back,_ 'I miss ya too! U coming to the stables tonight?'_

_'yeah'_

_'well how about we go for a ride?'_

_'sounds good. Juliet could use a good ride.'_

_'alright. Hey how was today so far?'_

_'got pushed into a locker. Not too bad.'_

For the last week Miley and Lilly texted each other and Lilly had told her that she was picked on at school, not the reason why. She put her phone down and ate her lunch.

Not long after school found Lilly and Miley at the stables. Miley was putting her tack on Blue jeans and Lilly was putting tack on a bay colored Tennessee walking horse named Juliet. They both saddled up and started to go on one of the trails. It was quite between the two of them.

Miley leaned over and grabbed Lilly's hands and Lilly smiled at Miley before sighing softly. Miley just rolled her eyes at Lilly then remembered something.

"My friend is coming over tomorrow. To the stables I mean. I want you to meet her."

Lilly nodded then they let go of each other hands and rode in the quite again. When they got back to the stable Lilly started her work well Miley brushed Blue jeans the way Lilly had taught her. When Miley was done she went and watched Lilly 'til her daddy came and got her.

Robbie walked down the halls of the stable and found Miley talking to Lilly who was just smiling at the other girl. He shook his head and waved at Miley. He say Miley hug Lilly from behind then she started to walk his way. They left the building and on the way home he watched Miley texting Lilly the whole ride.

Once home Miley ran upstairs to her room and he started cooking dinner. When he went upstairs to get Miley she was already passed out under her covers. He saw her phone beeping so he picked it up to stop it, but ended up hitting read – it stopped the beeping though. He didn't mean to read it. It had just happened. He saw it from Lilly and it said, '_ok. Night Miles. I hope you have sweet dreams.'_ He smiled before putting it back on the girl's dresser.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N::_** I've read and saved every review from this story. I've read all 45 and I got to say... just knowing that this stories was so awesome to get the many reviews brings tears to my eyes. I was going to write something else for just me tonight, but when I saw I had 41 - 45 of the reviews in the mail box I decided to write this even if I wasn't in a lovely mood... just to let you know _**Rain Addict CM **_guessed right :D** I own nothing**... I wish I did though...

* * *

Lilly wondered about this friend of Miley. She played around with ideas of this friend well she was in school. She thought so hard she forgot about lunch and ended up in the hall at the wrong time. She was suddenly slammed into a locker and pinned to it by one of the football jocks. She looked away, not wanting him to get the upper hand.

"Look what we have her boys. Looks like lezzy Lillian forgot this is our hall. What should we do to her today." He asked the boys surrounding them.

They snickered and the next thing Lilly knew she was being stuffed into a standing punching bag. They each took a swing at the bag then left the dizzy and confused Lilly in the bag. Lilly closed her eyes and held her head blocking out the pain. When she could see clearly Lilly was relieved to see that they hadn't zipped it all the way so she was able to get out of the punching bag.

Lilly slowly walked to the nurse's office and collapse well entering. She held her head trying to block the pain well the nurse stood her up. She saw caring eyes as she sat down on the gurney/mat. The nurse looked Lilly over well giving her a pain pill. Lilly took it and winced when she felt the nurse touch her head.

"Oh Lilly." The nurse said softly, "I'll go call you aunt…"

As the nurse tried to move away Lilly grabbed her arm. The nurse was little stunned. It was unlike Lilly to openly touch someone. The nurse looked back to see Lilly shake her head. The nurse understood and sat down next to Lilly. Lilly took a deep breath and tried to relax her body, letting the pain killers take over.

"I won't call her only if you stay here 'til school ends and rest." The nurse told Lilly.

Lilly just laid down and closed her eyes breathing in and out. The nurse went back to her desk, but kept the door open so she could see Lilly incase something happened. Well the nurse worked Lilly fought back the memories knowing looking on the past wasn't going to help her any. She sighed and rolled onto her side, deciding that it would best if she did get a little sleep. She didn't plan on telling Megan seeing she knew what was going to happen. She wouldn't be aloud to work so she wouldn't be able to see Miley.

The final bell rang and Lilly went to her locker knowing it was safe when she was surrounded by teachers. She got glared at well she grabbed her backpack then ran out to Megan's truck. She had texted Megan well she was laying down to pick her up from school and just go to the stables from their.

Megan smiled at her niece, noticing that something was wrong. She noticed a bruise on Lilly's wrist, but didn't question the younger girl knowing that if Lilly wanted her to know that Lilly would have told her somehow. So Megan drove away from the school and didn't ask to the relief of Lilly.

When they pulled into the stables Lilly got out of the truck as fast as she could and ran to Blue jean's stall. She noticed that Blue jeans didn't have any hay so she went up to the hay loft and grabbed some and took it back down. When she got back she saw Miley and another black haired girl. It took her a minute, but when the black haired girl faced her way she dropped the hay and her knees shook.

"Oh hey Lilly! This is Mikayla. Mikayla this is." Miley was cut off by Mikayla who was wide eyed, "Truscott!"

Lilly froze in place. She wanted to run, but her mind just wouldn't tell her legs to move. They shook 'til she had to hold onto a stall frame to stand up. She felt the tears of fear, but let them fall knowing how bad it looked as it was. Miley looked at her two friends completely confused about how they knew each other…. Then it hit her. School. She knew Mikayla was a bitch sometimes, but she didn't think she was one of the people that picked on Lilly. When she was about to say something, Lilly took off like something had shot her in the ass.

When she finally had found her legs she didn't want to stop. She had to think fast. She didn't want to beg Megan with this seeing she knew her aunt had enough to deal with so she went to the next safest place in the stable… Clarissa's stall.

Mikayla chased after Lilly hoping to explain to the other girl that it was a school thing and not personal. Miley pulled on Mikayla's shoulder and asked, "Mic. Why. Why would you…"

"Because… it is a popular thing Miley." The black haired girl answered slowly.

"Sure. Let just say I believe this. Then tell me why they pick on her!"

"Because… she's gay Miles." Mikayla regretted saying it the moment it came out.

"MIKAYLA! You know very well that I'm gay! How could you pick on someone else that is the same as your best friend and not think there was something wrong with it!"

"It's different. Your, Miley Stewart! She's just Lillian Truscott, a nobody that no one will remember ten years from now."

"I WAS A NOBODY!" Miley screamed, scaring the horse in the stall across from them.

The horse rammed the stall down and they froze in fear, much like Lilly had. Then Miley realized that horse it was and a memory faded her vision.

_**After a minute or so of being bored Miley walked down to the tack room. She passed a black quarter horse. She looked at it then walked over to touch it, but as the horse rammed into the stall door she felt arms around her waist pulling her away from the horse. She felt the flannel shirt and the blue jeans so she knew who was holding her.**_

_**"I take it she doesn't like people Lilly?" Miley said not looking back at Lilly, but at the mare in front of her. She felt Lilly nod then let go of her waist. She turned around to Lilly and said, "Ok I get it. No go by that horse." Lilly answered her with a nod.**_

When she came back she felt herself being pushed by Mikayla and saw the lock slip on the stall. Now that she was on the ground she noticed Mikayla was in the way of the horse. She was going to move, but she saw the mare buck up and as it was coming down she saw Lilly tackle Mikayla to the ground, near Miley.

When Mikayla was over her shook she noticed it was Lilly that saved her she was confused. She had put that girl though so much pain, yet she saved her. Lilly got up and went after Clarissa trying to shake the memories. Her mind flashed. A soccer field with fresh foot prints. Warmness surrounding her heart and soul then, the silence and darkness took over. Lilly grabbed Clarissa's red harness and walked her back to her stall. When she was back in her place Lilly went to check on the other two girls.

Mikayla watched Lilly as she made sure Miley was ok. She looked down and knew she was wrong with the way she treated Lilly. When Lilly walked over to her she let the blond look at her cut on her arm. It wasn't very big, but Lilly pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it over the cut to act like a band aid for the other girl. Mikayla looked at it then into Lilly's eyes.

She knew she had helped break this girl in front of her, but she saw something there, in her eyes, that told her that Lilly could and would pull though. She pulled Lilly into a hug and the said girl tensed waiting for the hit or evil string of words, but she got was whispered to her, "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**_a/n:_** I know its short. :( . I tired. I have an idea I just have to get from point A to point B... I can do it. just need some more alone time and not to have writes block. **I own nothing, but the idea behind the story!**

"It isn't enough." Miley told her simply after Mikayla pulled away from Lilly.

Lilly wanted to tell Miley that it was, but when she placed a hand on Miley's arm, the brunette shrugged her off. They locked eyes and Lilly knew she wasn't going to win this fight so she picked up the feed she had put down to save Mikayla and walked away to do her chores.

"Miles I.." Mikayla started.

"Don't Miles me! You have to fix this. Lilly maybe willing to forgive you, but I'm not. You have to prove to me that you can change. Until then. Consider our friendship cancelled!" with that Miley walked away to find Lilly.

Looking into a few stalls Miley finally found Lilly putting feed up for a gray mare. She didn't want to scare Lilly so she coughed lightly and Lilly turned around. She smiled lightly then came out of the stall. The brunette tilted her head to the side and Lilly could see the hint of tears.

Without words Lilly put the things she was carrying down and pulled Miley into a hug. Miley sobbed quietly and help onto Lilly, trying to hold herself up. Lilly closed her eyes and rubbed the girl's in her arm's back.

"She's my best friend." Miley whispered, "She isn't that kind of person. That wasn't the girl I told everything to. That wasn't the girl that held my hand when I told my parents."

Lilly hugged her tighter and ran her fingers slowly though her hair trying to sooth the other girl.

The next morning Lilly walked into school and was about to run to her first class when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Turning around Lilly saw Mikayla and flinched slightly.

"Shhh. I'm not gonna hurt you Lilly. Let me walk you to class?" Mikayla said softly.

Lilly watched her then nodded her head slowly. They walked together down the halls and people started to whispered, but Lilly was use to it so it didn't bug her. When they got to Lilly's first class Mikayla walked away, but gave a soft wave well leaving.

Lilly sat down and tried to hid from everyone and was glad when she made it though half the day. Then she was about to leave for lunch Mikayla showed up at the door and walked them to lunch. When Lilly was about to leave Mikayla grabbed her arm lightly and told her, "Don't worry. They won't pick on you."

Lilly wanted to trust her so she followed the girl to an empty table waiting for something to happen. People talked about them for awhile, but the slowly started to talk about something else and Lilly and Mikayla could eat in peace.

Lilly pulled out her phone, set up a text that said, _'why are you doing this?'_; then showed it to Mikayla.

The black haired girl sighed then told her, "Miley is the only person I can be myself around. She's there for me and I'm there for her. I failed her when I failed you. I'm making up for that now. I'll be here. Bringing you to class and sitting with you at lunch. This is how I'm fixing it."

Lilly nodded then wrote, _'you mind if my friend sits with us?'_ Mikayla shook her head and Lilly sent a real text then a blond slowly made her way to the table. She sat down and smiled at Lilly before nodding at Mikayla.

"It's been awhile Lil." Sarah smiled at Lilly, "I missed ya!"

Lilly smiled then sent a text to Sarah and did that 'til lunch was over. The smiled at they departed and Lilly walked with Mikayla to her last classes.

Once at the stables Lilly noticed Miley wasn't there yet so did her chorus quickly. Seeing she knew some of the horses had to run a little she lead them out one by one. When about half the stable was out she saddled up Clarissa and headed down on of the trails. She went slow without any complaints from Clarissa and just let her mind travel.

She heard someone behind her and she looked behind her to see her aunt on Juliet. She smiled when her aunt slowed down and rode beside her. Megan glanced at Lilly and said, "I take it something good happened."

Lilly nodded and Megan smiled at her then they rode back and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** FYI I was so pissed when I realized how short this chapter is... (thats what I get for writing it as midnight last night) but anyways... I love your guys ideas and when they come into play I'll be sure to give ya credit. :D I tired to make the 'important' lilly part (you'll see) as real as I could, but I'm a happy person so... it may lack the 'OMG I feel so bad for her' factor! **I own nothing, but the story idea!**

* * *

_'hey miley want to come camping with Megan and I this weekend?'_

_'sure lil!'_

_'oh I almost forgot. We're leaving from the stables and are going to ride horse there.'_

_'ok. Is it ok if my dad tags along? He gets all worried and stuff'_

_'yeah megan said its ok. I'll see you at the stables :D'_

Lilly bounced in the truck with a smile on her face and Megan couldn't help but laugh at her niece. She knew that the younger girl was glad to have Miley coming on the trip. They pulled into the parking lot for the stables and Lilly ran off as so as the truck stopped.

A few minutes later Miley and her father pulled into and stables. Miley opened her door and went to go get Blue jeans ready. Robbie rolled his eyes and went to Megan's office well shaking his head. Megan looked up from her paperwork and smiled at him.

"I take it she was as happy as Lilly was to get here."

"Yeah. Those two really hit it off."

Megan nodded and they went to get their horses to ride. They saw Miley and Lilly in the hall so they slowed down just a little to watch the girls. Lilly held up her hands to tell Miley to wait and the brunette stood in her place waiting for her counter part. When Lilly came back she had Clarissa ready to ride.

The two adults smiled and went to different stalls to tack up. Well that happened Miley and Lilly tied their horses to a post outside, like in the old west, then went and grabbed the camping gear from each truck. Lilly put a backpack, sleeping bag and tent on her horse and Miley just put a backpack and sleeping bag on Blue Jeans. When Megan came out she had to put a tent, sleeping bag and backpack on her horse and Robbie had to put a tent, sleeping bag and backpack on his horse.

The group headed out and as they got farther away Miley shoved Lilly's shoulder lightly then made Blue Jeans start to gallop. Lilly smiled and chased after her with her mare. When they slowed down they were at Lilly's and Megan's camp site. Megan and Robbie slowly made their way into the camp site to see that Miley and Lilly had already put up one tent.

Finally went all the tents were up they warmed up soup over a campfire and everyone, but Lilly sang camp songs. That night Robbie went to his tent, Megan went to her's and Miley and Lilly went to the one Lilly brought. Getting under their sleeping bags they both drifted to sleep.

_She could hear the water rushing past her ears as she showered after a soccer game. Life was good. She came out at school, and she was a star member on the team. Turning off the water of the school shower she noticed everyone else was gone so she slipped on her under garments, sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt. She lifted her gym bag then turned around, smiling. Suddenly something hit the back of her head and her world went dark._

_She woke up tied to part of the soccer goal and looked up to see half the team, even Mikayla off to the side who didn't looked all the amused in what they did to her. She looked at the team and saw they all had balls in front of them. She tucked her head between the legs and the balls started to fly. _

_Just when she thought it was over she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Never say a word Truscott. You don't matter to this school. If you do say a word we'll make sure it isn't just a bad headache you get. Understood?"_

_She was too scared to say anything so she nodded her head. From that day forward Lillian Truscott never spoke a word._

Miley woke up suddenly and she looked over at Lilly to see the other girl's body shaking and tears running down her face. Quickly getting out of her sleeping bag she went over to Lilly and crawled in next to her. Without any second thought Lilly latched onto Miley and buried her head in Miley shoulder. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and whispered soft words to the other girl.

When the tears stopped Lilly lifted her head and kissed Miley's neck as a thank you before snuggling in closer to her friend. Miley laid there shocked. When she figured Lilly was asleep she traced were Lilly's lips had been. She knew she shouldn't, but she was falling for her new friend. Being gay wasn't the thing in the way this time though. It was the fact that Lilly couldn't tell her in words that she loved her as well.

Slightly frustrated, Miley tried to fall back asleep were her dreams always lead to the blond girl in her arms tonight. With a sigh she kissed the top of Lilly's head before closing her eyes and thinking… about herself… Lilly…them.

* * *

_**Random Author Fact!: **_Megan is based off of a good friend of mine. Her personallity is a lot like my friend's (yes her name is Megan). No she is not an aunt of a gay girl (that would be cool though), but she is has loving as story Megan is :D I'm so lucky!


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:: (_**To Therealcorpse: I all ready planned on it :D I planned on it being longer than on ch camping trip, I'm thinking of one more ch of the trip) **I own nothing, but the story idea and OCs**The next morning Miley woke up and slowly got out of the sleeping bag, leaving Lilly to sleep a little more. Putting on a sweeter, Miley stepped outside to see only Megan was awake as well. Sitting down by the fire Megan was cooking quietly; Miley wondered if Megan would know what was going on with Lilly.

* * *

"Megan… what… what happened to Lilly that made her stop talking?"

Megan looked up from her cooking and sighed. She figured Lilly would have had a nightmare. At home there were many nights she had roll over and share her bed with the crying girl. She would hold Lilly the tears wouldn't stop 'til Lilly passed out.

_Megan laid in bed sound asleep in bed 'til she felt something shaking her and she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times she realized it was Lilly, holding a pillow to her chest, which was trying to wake her up. _

_Moving over, Lilly slipped into the bed and curled into her aunt. Megan just held her and whispered soft words to her trying to calm her. It brought a tear to her eyes when she saw Lilly's body shake with the soundless. Finally Lilly fell back asleep, still crying._

"I don't really know Miley. She came home limping and holding her head about three years ago. We were having a family reunion then, because of Lilly's game win goal, so her parents were there. They were so fuc.. fricken sure she was drunk, but I knew that wasn't it. I took her to the hospital and they were shocked to find out that she had three broken ribs and a bad concussion. She didn't say anything about it and to this day she hasn't spoken a word." Megan told her, going back to cooking their breakfast.

Miley took in the new information and after a few minutes Robbie crawled out of his tent. His hair stuck up like a peacock and Miley couldn't hold back her laugh. He gave her a confused look and that just made her laugh a little more. Opening her eyes, looking back at where she had came; she was Lilly coming out with a sweat shirt over her pajama's shirt. Lilly yawned and smiled over at Miley, who couldn't help but smile back at the blond.

"Good morning sunshine!" Miley said in a mock voice.

Lilly playfully glared at her then sat down next to her. Megan handed both of them a plate before getting on for Robbie and herself. Lilly quickly ate hers then laid down in the dirt looking up at the clear sky. When Miley was done she glanced at Lilly and thought about what they could do today.

"Hey Lilly. Want to go on a ride with me?"

Lilly nodded and walked up to were she had tied up Clarissa last night. Undoing the tie she got on her horse and rode away slowly with Miley right behind her. When they were a little away from the camp Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly's cheek. Lilly didn't mind, but lifted an eyebrow at Miley.

"That was to return the gesture last night." Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled and kicked Clarissa lightly to tell the horse to go into a canter. Miley laughs from behind her and gallops to making up for the distance. They slow down when they see a lake. Get off of Clarissa, Lilly slowly wades out into the middle of the lack with her pajama pants rolled up. She had left her sweat shirt on Clarissa. Taking a deep breath she hadn't realized Miley had followed her into the water.

Suddenly she was pushed forward and was underwater. She panicked at first then she realized that it just Miley and smiled well coming back to the surface. Miley looked away acting like it wasn't her, but Lilly wasn't going to fall for it. She dunked Miley under before closing her eyes while she chuckled to herself. It surprised her a little.

When ever she tried to laugh after .. it happened .. there was never a sound. In her shock she didn't noticed that was Miley was right in front of her for a moment. When she did realize this she also realized that their legs were tangled under the water. Miley watched Lilly carefully, before she leaned in slowly. Lilly wondered what was going though Miley's mind then a thought hit her.

Lilly gave Miley a sad look before she pulled back slightly. Miley stopped, fear and sadness crossed her face and she smiled before diving below the surface of the water to clear her head. Lilly ran her fingers though her hair before she dove after Miley hoping to be able to explain to Miley a little why she had pulled away. It wasn't that Lilly hadn't wanted to kiss Miley she just… wasn't sure she was ready to love yet.

Diving a little deeper and was about to surface again when she felt something snagging her foot. She looked at her left foot and she saw a rope tangled to her foot that was tied to a log under that water. She pulled, trying to get loose, but it made it worse. By the time she tried to use her hands she was slipping away from this world.

Above water Miley wondered if Lilly had left, but she saw Clarissa and was confused. She looked around then she noticed bubbles and dived under to see Lilly just floating with a rope around her ankle. Miley panicked and quickly untied the rope around Lilly's ankle. She swam then to the surface and dragged Lilly out of the water. Once out of the water she got on her knees and started doing CPR. After a few pushes on Lilly's chest the blonde started coughing up water.

Miley sighed with relief and ran a hand though her arm trying to calm herself down. She glanced at Lilly who was giving her a odd look in Miley book. She felt Lilly squeeze her hand and she knew that meant they had to talk. That meant they had to get back to camp. Lilly smiled when Miley realized what she wanted then she passed out. Miley poked the girl's side then checked to see if she was breathing, glad that she was. Lifting the blonde up she carried her over to Blue Jeans, glad she had took 'n' his saddle off. She laid Lilly on his back and double checked that she wouldn't fall off of the white quarter horse.

When that was done Miley looked at Blue Jeans' saddle then glanced at Clarissa. She walked over to the horse care not to scare her. Clarissa reared up, letting Lilly's sweater fall off her back and the mare moved away from the sweater, trying to get away from Miley. The brunette picked up the sweater and went back the blond owner. She placed that sweater on Lilly's back; trying to keep her a little warm then went back to Clarissa.

The mare snorted at her and Miley sighed. Every step she took closer to Clarissa, the horse would move back. She stood still and studied the horse before she sighed, glancing at Lilly again. The blond shook with a shiver and Miley walked back over to her, knowing that Clarissa wasn't important at the moment. She placed her own sweater on the sleeping girl; even if she was wet she was more worried about Lilly.

Miley looked at Clarissa and told the horse, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help Lilly and I know you do to… I love her. I need your help though. Please Clarissa. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have a choice. I know your Lilly's horse and I wouldn't want to treat me any different than this one time. This has to do with Lilly so please?"

Clarissa studied Miley for a little then looked at Lilly. Even if she was a horse you could tell that she understood what was going on and she stepped closer to Miley, still looking at Lilly. The brunette smiled and picked up Blue Jeans' saddle, before walking over to Clarissa. The horse didn't move so she put Blue Jeans' saddle on top of Clarissa's own. She patted Clarissa gently, getting a look that said, 'don't push it'. Miley shook her head at how much Lilly and Clarissa were a like when it came to expressing their feelings though faces.

Untying the mare she walked over to Blue Jeans, untied him then started walking them back to camp. Clarissa nudged Lilly's sleeping form softly with her head then hung her head, sad that her owner hand responded. Miley smiled sadly at the horse and looked at Lilly herself. She was worried to. When she got back to camp she noticed that Megan and her father were gone so she tied Clarissa up, taking both saddles off then she tied Blue Jeans up.

Slowly she slid Lilly off of the white horse and carried her, bridle style into their shared tent. Once she had laid Lilly down she zipped up the tent and put both of them under the sleeping bag. She held Lilly and waited for Lilly to wake up. She only moved once to grab Lilly's phone for when she woke up.

A few minutes later Lilly started to stir and Miley smiled down at her. Lilly looked up and Miley knew it was time to talk. She handed Lilly her phone before starting her questions.

"Do you mind that I like you?"

'no I don't'

"Why did you… do you not like me back?"

'i… its better if we weren't together'

"But I want to be with you." Miley told her.

'I'm not sure I'm able to love… still'

"I'm sure you Lilly. Just give me a chance and I'll show you that you can."

'I…'

Miley looked at the text weirdly before looking down at Lilly. The moment she had she felt soft lips against her own. It only took her a second, but she kissed Lilly back and smiled. When they pulled apart Lilly typed a text, handed her phone to Miley before she snuggled into the girl in the sleeping bag with her.

Miley looked at the text and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. One minute she's moving her horse to a stable near by; meets a quite stable hand, learns she is mute, learns she is gay, and the best part, is she fell in love with a stable hand that is a gay mute.

Miley the text one more time Miley put the phone down and snuggled into Lilly more. The words still in her head and still had her smiling.

'I'm scared that I'm gonna screw this up, but I'm willing to give you a change, if you'll have me'

* * *

**_A/N2::_** I had half of this writen out like a week again, then something things started to happen in my personal life and it got me a little depressed, but all is good. I'm love less (yet, I'm writing love stories... great...) and school is a pain in the ass. Thanks to everyone that keeps reading this story and reveiwing!


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** Guess what! I'm sick again! I'm like pron to colds for something -.- anyways. I reading the reviews and I know someone wanted me to write a miley's pov so here it is! This is more soo a filler again, because I hate rushing stories (did that with my Hellhole story -.- didn't like it at all) so I think I'll have another up this weekend. **I don't own hannah montana. only OCs and plot :)

* * *

**

Miley POV

To say I was I was cloud nine was an understatement. I walked though the halls of school with a smile on my face. Even in gym class I was smiling without a break. At lunch when I sat down (which it's really hard to sit with our school uniforms seeing the skirts are kinda TOO short) they all rolled their eyes at me and went back to their meals.

In the middle of lunch I got a text and saw it was from my Lilly bear. I looked at the text then went down to the picture and saw it was Lilly in the middle. A blond girl on her right, a brunette girl on her left, a dude with black hair behind her and next to him Mikayla? I read the text over to get everyone's name.

'Sarah is on my right. Joanie is on my left. Oliver behind me and you know Mikayla.'

I smiled then looked over at my friends. I smiled at them and they knew something was up.

"Hey guys come here for a minute." I say.

The get close and I take a picture of us with my phone. After sending it to Lilly I let them looked at the picture Lilly had sent me before and they laughed at my squeak when I looked at Lilly again. After lunch I went to class and waited for it to be over so I could go over to Lilly's… I'm so happy I can drive.

I pulled into Lilly's driveway with my black Mercedes Benz. I decided to go into the house using the side door by the kitchen and I say Megan cooking. Lilly and I had told her and my father before we left the camping trip.

"Well hello Miley! She's in the living room with her friends." She told me with a smile.

I walked into the living room to be crushed by the girlfriend's hug. I laughed and smiled when she pulled away to give me a kiss on the cheek. I looked over from behind her I saw the smiling people on the sofa. I was surprised to see Mikayla seeing and talking to who I was pretty sure was Sarah.

"I take it you missed me." I smiled at her. She nodded and dragged me to the sofa.

"Hi. I'm Miley." I say shaking all their hands before looking at Mikayla then Lilly.

"I really am sorry Miles." Mikayla says looking down. I don't look at her and try to start taking to Oliver. I felt a nudge in my side and I look over at Lilly to see her glaring at me. I lift an eyebrow and she looks over at Mikayla.

"Mik." I say getting the girl's attention, "I guess I forgive you for now. Just don't mess this up."

She smiles, "Thanks Miley. I shouldn't have judged Lilly because she was gay. I should have remembered the type of person she was before it all happened."

"Yeah. Well use that head of yours next time." I tell her, not really wanting to forgive her at the moment. I felt Lilly nuzzle that back of my neck and I knew she wanted me to let it go. I sighed and she kissed my shoulder with a smirk, knowing she had won… again.

"Sorry." I whispered before going back to talking to Oliver.

"Miley. Why don't you call your dad and he can come over if he wants." Megan calls from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I said back, pulling out my phone and text my dad about supper. He answered that sure he'll come. "He's coming." I tell the oldest blond in the house.

Lilly had her arms around my waist the whole that we talked with her friends, well I talked and she text We watched a movie as a group and she would give me a random kiss on my head when I was about to cry, a kiss on shoulder when there was a tender moment and a kiss behind my ear at the end when they had their final kiss.

I went home with my dad after supper and I could tell you right now that I had had one of the best 'kinda' dates in my life. That reminded me that I had to take Lilly on a proper date one of these times.

* * *

**_A/N2::_** I have three questions. 1. Am I the only not getting reviews in their mail box?

2. ... I can't remember... (few minutes later) OH! I remember now! How well do you think I'm expressing Lilly's body language to tell you how she is felling without words?

3. Do you like my style better in first or third? I've written in both for different things and I can't tell what one I like more.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I own only OCs and plot

* * *

_**

The next few weeks went by fast for the couple. Their time together was shortened by the coming up of the state riding competition. Lilly trained hard everyday after school so when she was done with her homework, school, and training she pretty much passed out wherever she was. Megan had told Miley that Lilly took part of this for the last three years, so she should just go with the flow and Lilly would find time for her girlfriend.

Gliding over jumps Lilly was too focused to notice a brunette leaning against the fence to her right. Miley smiled well watching then left to go to Megan's office for a little while to talk to her girlfriend's aunt. The two of them got closer with Lilly practicing seeing they both needed someone to talk to seeing Lilly was busy. Miley was a little sad she didn't get to spend that much time with her girlfriend, but knew this was important to Lilly so who was she to butt in and try to take it away from her?

An hour later Lilly was putting Clarissa back in her stall when she felt arms around her waist. She stopped walking and smiled. Leaning down she kissed Miley on the lips before untacking Clarissa Lilly glanced at her girlfriend who was leaning against the stall door. Lilly couldn't put into words how beautiful she was… even if she could say the words.

"Babe." Miley said after a little bit of silence. Lilly looked up waiting for her to continue, "When your done, met me… by the front door k?"

Lilly nodded well grabbing Clarissa's saddle and bridle. Miley smiled before running off. Lilly just shook her head and stepped out of Clarissa's stall. When she was sure it was shut she went to the tack room and put the gear away. Grabbing her grooming brush before leaving, Lilly went back to Clarissa's stall. With a quick brush down, she put Clarissa's harness back on, and put Clarissa in the pasture.

After washing her hands, Lilly made her way to the front door. Miley smiled before telling her, "Ok close your eyes and whatever you do, don't open them." The blond just nodded and followed orders.

When Miley was sure that Lilly's eyes were closed she shut the main door, then it the main light switch that turned off all the lights in the barn. Miley smiled when she saw a warm glow up the stairs then looked at Lilly. She took the girl's hand and lead her to the stairs.

"Ok Lils we're going up stairs." Miley said before taking the stairs slowly with Lilly right behind her. Once at the top of the stairs Miley smiled then said softly, "Ok you can open your eyes now."

When Lilly opened her eyes she was shocked at how dark it was then she realized what was in front of her. There was a dim lamp sitting on a bay of hay, a blanket on the ground, the hay was all pushed back a little and there was a picnic basket sitting on the blanket. Lilly smiled then kissed Miley passionately.

Breaking the kiss Miley said, "As much as I would love to continue this… our supper isn't going to eat itself."

With one last peck they both sat down. Miley pulled out a plate for each of them before putting a turkey and a ham sandwich on each plate. Lilly smiled and took a bit of her turkey sandwich. Before eating, Miley pulled out two apple juice bottles and handed one to Lilly. With a nod she took a drink before smiling at Miley again.

When their meal was over they put the basket and plates away before cuddling on the blanket. Miley pulled a blanket out of the bottom of the basket and laid it over both of them. Lilly spooned Miley and kissed Miley's neck lightly. Torn between doing what she had planned and making out with Lilly again she slowly sat up.

Lifting an eyebrow Lilly watched Miley pick up a guitar before playing a soft melody.

Miley opened her mouth and started to sing along, "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain. What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define. What's being said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Leaning forward Lilly caught Miley's lips. Putting the guitar to the side Miley laid down on the blanket and Lilly straddled her. Miley moaned and slid her hands under Lilly's shirt. This went on 'til Lilly's shirt was off as well as Miley's. Glancing up at Lilly's body Miley was having an inner battle.

"Lilly? Do… can… would you… you know… with me?" Miley asked, hoping she got what she wanted across to Lilly.

Lilly nodded before leading Miley's hand lower to….

An hour later both girls lay patting under a blanket. Miley smiled at Lilly before closing her eyes. Lilly watched the other girl slowly fall asleep. She turned so her back was to Miley. Before she could think too long Miley whispered almost asleep, "I love you Lilly." Then Miley feel asleep.

When Lilly was sure Miley was asleep a tear slipped from her eye.

* * *

A/N:: sorry I didn't get the never to smut... if I get the nerve I'll post it on the side... this ch was fluffy and main plot was starting to set in :D

Song: When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n:: I own only storyline and OCs_** all I have to say for this ch is awww

* * *

The next morning the two girl woke up and one gave a true smile well the other gave a fake smile. Getting up Lilly went down stairs start her choirs well Miley cleaned up from the night before. When she down stairs she had a smile on her face. When she found Lilly mucking out a stall she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. Right here Miley felt like a true 17 year old in love.

Unknown to her Lilly was thinking hard and hadn't even realized Miley was hugging her. When she felt a hand draw a shape on her shirt she jumped slightly. Miley noticed this and watched Lilly closely has she went back to mucking the stall before stopping and letting a tear fall from her right eye. To say Miley was confused what was going on was an understatement.

She had had a great time last night and she was sure Lilly had to. She was starting to question if she had pushed it too far last night. _Maybe I should have waited to spring what I wanted on her_, Miley thought to herself. She let go of Lilly and started to walk away to give the other girl space. As she walked away she could feel her heart crying out, but she didn't listen to it.

When Lilly realized what Miley was going to do she quickly let go of the pitchfork she was holding and ran after her. Miley hadn't walked far so she pulled Miley into her arms from behind and nuzzled her neck. Miley tried to push her away, not wanting Lilly to cave just because she felt bad, but Lilly wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Lilly let go." Miley said, still fighting. "Come on Lilly. You need time to think about last night and I'm…" whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by Lilly's lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make her understand that Lilly didn't regret last night. She could tell in the back of her mind Lilly had liked it ask much as she had. They parted and Lilly walked the brunette to the storage room and picked up her cell phone before the blonde started typing something. When she was done she handed the phone to Miley.

'_I could never regret last night. Only because I was with you'_

"Then what's wrong? Why were in your head and crying?" Miley asked handing the phone back and taking it back when Lilly was done.

'_because I realized last night that I couldn't tell you I love you and hurts that I can't express myself the way you do without have this damn phone in the way'_

"Oh baby. I don't care about the phone. If you need to tell me something don't get frustrated, just let me know to wait and go get your phone. I love you and I know that our relationship's communication mostly depends on texting. Just promise that you won't block me out again ok?"

'_I promise. Now smile. Your too beautiful to be worried'_

Miley smiled at the text and asked in an unbelieving voice, "You think I'm beautiful?"

'_Among other things.'_

Miley smiled then kissed Lilly again. "I think we should get you home. Megan told me to get you home before 10am today and its… 9am right now." Miley said the last part looking at her own cell phone.

Lilly just nodded and they went to Miley's car. The brunette held Lilly's hand the hold ride. When Lilly got out of the car she leaned in a little and kissed Miley on the cheek before going into the house. Lilly ran up stairs and changed into a different pair of cloths then went back down stairs to where she left Megan.

"You have a good night last night?" Megan asked well setting a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the counter for Lilly.

Lilly nodded and began to eat her breakfast. Megan ate a long with her and told Lilly about anything and everything she could to fill the silence. When breakfast was done Megan did dishes and Lilly set up a text for her to read. When Megan came back to counter to see what Lilly had wrote she read;

'_Miley and I had sex last night'_

"Are you… Did… Ummm… I really have no clue what to ask here Lils. I guess I'll ask do you regret it? And just to let you know I don't mind."

'_My only regret is I couldn't tell Miley I love her'_

"Well that is understandable. You haven't spoken a word for three years Lilly. I didn't think it would come back right away."

'_I know Aunty Megan, but… I gets hard that I can't talk to Miley'_

Another tear fell down Lilly's face and Megan told her, "They'll come Lilly. And when they do I'm sure Miley will be ready to hear what you have to tell her. 'Til then, don't mess this up. I don't want to be moping around all the time again."

Lilly left the room and Megan heard her cell phone ring tone, 'Teenagers' by 'My Chemical Romance' went off and she knew it was Lilly's ring tone. She looked to see she had a new text and she opened it up.

From: Lilly Cell

Message: _'I DON'T MOPE! -.-'_

Megan laughed with a shake of her head and put her phone back on the counter before she went back to cleaning. Even if the house didn't look like a mess to the normal person, to Megan it was. Well she cleaning Lilly was up stairs texting Miley.

'_So your going to come to the competition?'_ Lilly sent.

'_Of course. Won't miss being there for you, for the world'_

'_I love you. You know that?'_

'_Among other things'_ Miley smiled at her use of Lilly's text from earlier that day.

'_lol. Well I'm going to go to bed. Night Miles'_

'_Night Lilly. I love you'_ and with that Lilly put her phone on her side table and crawled into bed. This time with a smile on her face.


	12. AN

**Dear Readers,**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a few months. My computer crashed back in September and I will not be able to get one for atless two more months. See A) I don't have a job and B) High School is kicking my ass at the moment. Please be hold on a little long! I will make sure to update Silent Lover seeing I had the chapter almost finished on my old computer, but it crash before I could get the file or finish the chapter. I may be able to update durning the week if I use my time on the school computers wisely.

_**Love,**_

_**Sara**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_** OMG! its been so long... are you guys still loyal? I hope so... I really need a Beta... I'm too lazy to proof at 12:30 in the morning... :D I open you enjoy... now.. **I own nothing but the storyline and OCs**

* * *

Megan pulled into the parking lot of the county fair grounds. Clarissa hoofed at the bottom of the trailer, knowing every well where they were. This was her second year here and she was just as excited to be here like her owner. Lilly jumped out of the truck to see the Stewart's truck pull up next to theirs.

She walked over to Miley and gave her a huge hug and smiled at Robbie. The man nodded at her and helped Megan unload Clarissa from the metal trailer. Miley picked up the saddle in the bed of their truck and Lilly grabbed the bridle and lead rope. They both walked over to the adults that were coxing the mare out of the trailer.

Lilly walked into the trailer and clipped the rope to the red halter worn by the horse. She leaded her out and into the stable area with Miley following her well Megan and Robbie locked up the trailer. The put the mare in stall number five; Miley put the saddle on the door. Lilly laid the bridle onto of it and smiled at her girlfriend.

"This place is so huge! I can't believe I had to miss this last year."

Lilly shrugged and Megan walked up. She tossed Lilly her mp3 player with white headphones plugged into it. Lilly smiled and put them into her ears and listened to music as she checked all her tack

Miley, Megan and Robbie left her to her work and went and looked around the fair. Suddenly a black haired woman a little older than Megan walked over to them, smiling widely.

"Megan! I figured I'd see you here! Someone from your stable riding today?"

Megan gave a fake smiled and answered, "Hi Mrs. Ryan! Yes my niece is riding today! Your son Jake riding as well?"

"Why of course! I'm sure he'll be happy to see Lilly again!" Mrs. Ryan smiled then saw her son walking over to them, "Oh! Jake! Over here!"

The short haired blond made his way over to them. He smiled widely at Miley who just blinked, not really impressed. This didn't discourage him though. He smiled widely and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jake! You are?"

"Miley." Miley stated simply.

"Well Miley. You riding or are you just come to watch us cowboys show off?"

"I came to watch…" then suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and on her right stood Lilly with a big smile, "Oh hi Lil!" Miley smiled.

"Truscott." Jake said letting the venom slip slightly into his voice, with a slight glare on his face.

Lilly nodded at him then kissed Miley on the temple and lead her away to the stables. Miley looked over at her slightly over protective girlfriend and pulled her arm off her shoulder and held the hand of that arm. Lilly smiled and they went over to Clarissa and groomed the black horse in silence.

"I take it you and Jake don't get along."

Lilly shook her head.

Miley giggled and told Lilly, "You didn't have to get all 'my girl'. I didn't even realize he was hitting on me 'til he glared at you."

Lilly stopped brushing and with a soundless sigh she turned to Miley, kissed her on the lips, then the forehead and went back to work.

"Though I gotta admit that you're sexy when you get all protective." Miley blushed.

Lilly lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly.

"And next up is Jake Ryan!" a roar ripped though the crowd, "Three time state champion, hometown favorite!"

Jake rushed out a dusty brown horse and quickly raced around two barrels and the three jumps set up. One barrel fell over and the crowd cringed. That was going to hurt his score.

"Looks like that barrel hurt him in the end. 58 is his final score. Remember people the highest score you can get is a 70. Ten per barrel, ten per jump and 20 for good time. Next up is the underdog in this. Lilly Truscott!" the crowd cheered, "This is her second year. Let wish her luck!"

Lilly tapped Clarissa gently and they bolted out of the gate. Quickly went around each barrel and each jump at a speed unseen by most people. When she was to the end all the riders come out and they awaited the score of Lilly and who was going to state.

"With a score of 69 Lilly Truscott is going to state is Jake Ryan with a score of 58!" The crowd cheered, but if you listened hard enough you could hear Miley yell just a little louder than everyone else.

Untacking, Jake come over to Lilly's stall and told her, "Better watch your Truscott." then he left the stable with his horse and his pride.

"Oh my god! That was awesome Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, hugged the life out of the girl.

Lilly smiled and hugged back with a wide smile as well.

* * *

**_A/n2:_** feedback? O.o


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/n:_** short and sweet... just the way i write them ;) **I own storyline and OCs... nothing else *sigh***

* * *

Lilly and Miley laid on Lilly's bed with the late evening sky shinning though the window on the other side of the room. Miley had her head on Lilly's chest and she tapped her fingers lightly against Lilly's stomach and smiled softly. Lilly played with the end tips of Miley's rich hair and sighed, soundlessly, contently. Miley placed a soft kiss on the under part of Lilly's chin and smiled widely when Lilly's lips found hers.

It was moments like this that Lilly loved. It was the moments that they didn't have to say a thing to each other and they knew what the other wanted. They hadn't gone as far as they had in the barn that one night, but Lilly was too stressed to even think like that. Miley completely understood.

Miley ran her fingers down Lilly's arm to get her to look down at her. Miley mouthed _'I love you'_ Lilly smiled at her and kissed the brunette's nose. Miley snuggled back into her girl and closed her eyes.

Megan was little worried, because she hadn't heard Miley say anything for awhile so she headed up stairs just to check on the girls. Once she in the doorway she smiled at the sight of Miley cuddled up into Lilly. Lilly noticed she was standing there; but Miley didn't seeing her eyes were closed. Megan smiled at her niece then shut the door quietly.

**Megan POV**

I headed back downstairs and started to cook supper with the radio playing softly. It was nice that Lilly had someone after all the heartbreak. I still couldn't believe my sister walked out on this wonderfully sweet girl that was snuggling her girlfriend up stairs. So what if Lilly was gay? That didn't have a thing to do with the type of person with.

"Gotta stop thinking about that idiot." I mumbled to myself.

The home phone rang and answered, "Hello?"

_".. Hi.."_ a timid voice says.

"What do you want?" I asked bitter.

_"I just… I just wanted to talk to my daughter…"_ answered the other female.

"Well she's a little busy." I told her, pouring the rice in my pot of water.

_"Oh. You sure she can't take a minute to talk to her mother?"_ my sister asked.

"That would be a little hard seeing she can't talk." I growled.

_"What? I thought that was only going to be for a week… not three years!"_ Heather said.

"Well it wasn't!" I yelled, "If you cared one bit about that girl you would have realized what you did and CAME BACK!"

_"Megan."_ I could tell she was about to cry, _"I'm sorry.. I just… I just was in a hard place at the time. I really want to see to Lilly if you'll let me… please I messed up."_ the tears in her voice.

"I don't know. You hurt her Heather." I sighed, "Maybe you can come by sometime next week. I'm not happy with this, but Lilly needs her mother." I could hear a door slam in the background and what sounded like a voice in the background.

_"I need to go! Call you soon. Bye!"_ and she quickly hung up.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." I say out loud.

I turn around to see Lilly had came downstairs and was sitting at the island. I gave her a sad smile and I knew that she had heard me on the phone. I know that what Heather did had affected Lilly, but I also knew that she still needed her mother. I saw her holding back the tears and I pulled her into my arms. Finally she let the tears fall.

"Shhhh." I cooed her.

I lead her upstairs to find a sleeping Miley under the covers of her bed. She crawls under the blankets with Miley and I smile at the girl the snuggled right up next to Lilly the moment she was under the covers. I notice that Lilly smiles as well. I kiss her on the forehead then leave the room after turning off the light.


	15. Chapter 14

Lilly and Miley woke up the next morning stiff, but they didn't care. Lilly kissed Miley on the cheek before taking the first shower so Miley could lie down a little longer. It was the little things that made Miley smile.

Miley stretched and grabbed Lilly's pillow, snuggling into it. She couldn't find the words to describe how the other girl smelt, but that's alright. It was still my most comforting things she had smelt in forever. Without realizing it the brunette had fell asleep and woke up to warm arms around her waist under the blankets. She gave a soft smile and held one of the hands on her stomach.

"Hmmm… Good morning hun."

Lilly answered with a kiss behind the ear. There was a light knock on the door and both girls looked up when Megan opened the door. She smiled at the two and walked in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well I got to head down to the stable. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come with or if you guys wanted to stay here."

Lilly touched Miley's stomach lightly to let her know that she wanted to stay, hoping that Miley would understand. She felt Miley brush her fingers lightly over the hand that touched her and smiled. Megan gave them both a playful eyebrow lift before smiling despite herself.

"We'll stay. Thanks for the offer though Megan." Miley smiled, not moving from the bed.

Now Megan knew what was likely going to happen, but she wasn't going to react like most parents. She wasn't going to make them have the door open, and she wasn't going to stop them from doing something that they were going to do anyways. She liked the openness of her's and Lilly's, even her's and Miley's relationship. So all she said was, "Alright." before closing the door.

They both heard Megan's truck leave the driveway. Hey laid there for a minute before Miley turned around in Lilly's arms. The blond smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her. Miley pressed a little harder into the kiss, Lilly laid down and opened her mouth. The both moaned at the feeling and Lilly pulled Miley on top of her. Miley straddled Lilly's stomach and placed her hands on each side of Lilly's head. Lilly moved down Miley's neck and placed soft and gentle kisses on the skin there.

"Lilly…" Miley said out of breath.

Lilly gave her a soft nip before lifting her head and looking into Miley's eyes. The gorgeous blue that she loves has turned into an ocean blue and seemed to be turning darker every second. Lilly understood where this was headed and softly flipped the two of them so now she was the one on top. She gave Miley a kiss on the lips before going back to her neck.

She gently sucked, nipped and licked at her pulse point and Miley was having a hard time holding still. Once Lilly noticed the hicky forming she moved down to Miley's collar bone. Miley gave a low moan at the first nip and ran a hand though Lilly's still wet hair. Miley smiled at the idea that was forming in her head. They had never done it before, but Miley was overly willing to try.

"Lil." Miley moaned, making the blond stop for a moment, "Do you mind if we… um…" she blushed, "Go in the shower?" she could feel her collar bone flushed.

Without saying a word Miley was lifted off the bed giggling. Lilly walked into the bathroom across the hall and set Miley on the counter. They helped each other out of their shirts and Lilly turned on the water before going back to Miley, who wrapped her legs around Lilly's waist. They both smiled and went back to what they had started in the bedroom. Miley's hands went to Lilly's jeans and fingered the button.

With a shaky moan Lilly shut and locked the bathroom door.


	16. Chapter 15

**_A/N:_** just got home from finals and I had this on my laptop and was pissed at myself for not posting it for you guys *ducks head* anyways... my friend has DEMANDED that I update atless every two weeks this summer... yeah she's hooked :D ok no more uselessness (?) from me... I ONLY OWN OCS AND PLOT! there are times i don't own my mind *looks around listening to the voices*

* * *

"Lilly?" Megan called gently.

Miley had left an hour ago and Lilly had gone to take a nap on the sofa. She shook her niece lightly. Slowly Lilly woke up and looked up at the older woman waking her up.

"We need to talk."

Lilly sat up and Megan sat down on the sofa next to her the younger woman. Megan didn't know how to word it… how do you ask this question without looking like an idiot? She knew the answer, but she didn't know if she wanted it. She debated inside her head a little longer then she sighed.

"Lil. I… well… you know that your mom called me last night and… well she wanted to see you. I know that you miss her and all, but I don't know if it's a good idea… I wouldn't tell you want to do, but I do ask that you think it over. I don't need an answer yet, but I will need one before state."

Lilly nodded then got up and went to her room. She didn't need to think about it. She wanted to see her mom. It didn't matter what had happened. Yes she was pissed, but she also knew what the reason was that… she shook her head. She didn't even want to the think about that topic.

Lilly picked up her notebook on her desk and decided that it had been too long since she had written anything. It wasn't like she was the greatest writer, but she did tend to write when she was bored. That's why she loved English. It was free and open and you could let your mind go anywhere. You could be in your room and travel to far places in the world, go back in time and become something that you aren't.

It suddenly began to rain and Lilly looked outside. From how the clouds looked she knew it was going to be like that for a few hours. She put her notebook, with a new page of writing, back down on the desk then went to her closet. It had been awhile since she had pulled it out, but she hoped it still would fit. She pulled out a pair of blue shorts and cleats she wasn't sure if they would be too tight. She went to her dresser and pulled a tank-top. She chanced into her clothes and shoes, happy that the cleats still fit and went down stairs.

Megan glanced at her, but was shocked to see her heading out in the rain. She didn't say anything, but she was worried. Her phone went off with Lilly's ringtone and she looked down to see a new text message.

'_Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just going out, be back soon.'_

She shook her head and turned the tv on. Don't worry… that's funny Lilly.

**Lilly POV**

Rain. I love running in it. I may not still play soccer, but the ground calls me the loudest when it's raining. It reminds me the times I would sneak out at night without my mom noticing and go for a run. It was quiet and no people were there to bug her when it came to running traffic.

I headed straight to the woods and jumped over fallen logs, not knowing where I was going. I just followed where nature wanted to take me. I normally ended up at a small meadow that stood over the city, but I knew something was different this time. I knew that I was going somewhere with meaning.

My breathing got harder and I started to slow down. I should have stretched, but that would have broken the spell of unknowing that I love. I get to lose myself in the beauty that no one seemed to care was in the woods. Animals ran from the rain, but I ran with it. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel free.

The forest breaks and I find myself in front of my school… on the soccer field. My knees shake, but I walk forward. This is where I was headed. I noticed two people walking on the sidewalk to the field and sprinted back to the forest. My breathing deepened and I felt panic spread though my body like butter on toast. Finally the people are out of sight and I sigh. It isn't fair.

I should have to be as scared as I am, but life isn't fair. I heard a quote once. I can't remember where or who said it, but I do remember it. 'Life isn't about waiting out the storm, it's about learning how to dance in the rain.' I got to get through this. I have so much good in my life. Yeah school is hell, but I have Clairissa, Megan, Robbie, and my wonderful Miley. I shouldn't let something little like that get to me.

With one last look at the field I started to walk back. When I do get back I grab a shower quick before I send Megan a text that I want to see my mom again. After that text I find out that I had missed two from Miley.

'_It's raining. It makes me tired.'_

'_you there Lil-bear?'_

I smile and send a text to her.

'_I'm here. Sorry was doing something.'_

I'll tell her about running someday, but for now it's my piece of solitude that I don't want to share for now.


	17. Chapter 16

**_A/N:_** ok i know its short and filler and fluffly, but i need to post something and it fits... somehow... ok so it kinda doesn't, but you get to see the soft side of lilly so i don't care -.- I need to plan my thoughts for this story

* * *

"Ok are you ready Lilly? Are you ready to beat Jake?" Miley asked looking up at Lilly on Clarissa. It seemed the horse had warmed up to Miley.

Lilly nodded her head and Miley stepped away as she heard a bell buzz. Lilly took off and started the course for the state competition. Lilly's foot slipped out of the spur up during a jump and her bod started fly forward, but she was able to catch herself and put her foot back in the spur up before the next jump. Miley had noticed and ran up to the gate and took a deep breath of relief when she noticed Lilly was fine.

Once Lilly's run was over they all waited for the judges to decide on who was going to national. Lilly hadn't made it to nationals yet. She made it to state, but for some odd reason Jake always managed to get to nationals. Lilly figured it was his mom who _just happened _to be the sister to one of the judges every year, but this year he was gone. If anything this was a true test of who was the better rider.

Megan held on too Lilly's left hand and Miley on her right. It was silent then one of the judges came over the speakers, "The winner, going onto state is…." And of course he couldn't figure out how to open up the damn envelope, "iiissss…. Lillian Truscott!"

"Yes!" Megan screamed over the cheering crowd. Lilly threw her hands into the air then pulled Miley into a kiss.

They partied for a few hours then headed back to the barn. Miley went home with her father, but Lilly stayed with Megan. Her aunt went through some paper work that she had been lacking on keeping up and Lilly went to go find the barn cat. She was a little worried because she hadn't seen him for a little while. If she could speak she would have called for the cat. Tat. Sooo oringal. Well, then again Megan did name him.

She heard a low meow and turned around to see the black barn cat. He walked up the stairs to the hay loft and Lilly followed, trying to pick him up. Hold still! She screamed in her head. When the cat stopped she noticed that he wasn't the only cat. A white cat was laying on the floor with five little kittens. A wide smile lit up her face and she went and got Megan who said that they should bring them home.

Once back home Lilly ran to her closet and emptied out a box that she never used and grabbed a small blanket. She laid the blanket inside then went back down stairs and grabbed the mother cat and her kittens. She laid them gently in the box and watched as the baby kitties found their mom again. She moved a little full white kitten with one black/brown eye patch closer to his mom when he kept going nose first into the box.

"You can keep them. Only because you won." Megan told her with a wink before going to bed after the long day.

Lilly grabbed her phone and blanket and laid down next to the box. Her life was so random at times, but she loved it. She watched the cats for hours before finally passing out on her floor.


End file.
